Counterfeit Merchandise/Gallery
About This page is a gallery for counterfeit G3 My Little Pony merchandise. BootleggedG3.jpg|An individually packaged G3 bootleg. PonyandDoll1.jpg|A G3 pony with a doll. PonyandDoll2.jpg|A 2nd G3 pony with a doll. MyBuddyPonyFakie.jpg|A fake pony in an almost perfect recreation of the actual box. MyLovelyPonyFakie.jpg|A purple counterfeit pony. Note the incorrect logo at the top-left. PrettyPonyFakie.jpg|A light blue pegasus pony with a doll. CounterfeitOrangePony.jpg|A counterfeit orange pony. Note the proper background artwork and correct logo despite being a fakie. CounterfeitPurplePony.jpg|A counterfeit purple pony. CounterfeitTealBluePony.jpg|A counterfeit teal/blue pony inside and outside of its box. HorseCounterfeit1.jpg|One of at least two counterfeit G3 ponies by this brand. HorseCounterfeit2.jpg|A 2nd counterfeit pony by the same company. PonyTailsCounterfeit1.jpg|One of at least three counterfeit ponies dubbed Pony Tails. PonyTailsCounterfeit2.jpg|A 2nd counterfeit pony dubed Pony Tails. Note the G3 MLP artwork at the bottom-right corner. PonyTails3Pack.jpg|A 3 pack from the series called Pony Tails. Note the G1 pony included in the upper right corner. PonyTailsJewelPony.jpg|A purple counterfeit pony. MySweetPony.jpg|One of two counterfeit ponies labeled as My Sweet Pony. MySweetPony2.jpg|A 2nd My Sweet Pony counterfeit figurine. Note the Rainbow Dash and Rainbow Flash stock art in the corners. FakeSoSoftPony.jpg|A fake So Soft Pony partially unboxed. FakeBlueSoSoftPonyBoxed.jpg|The blue So Soft Pony sealed in its packaging. SS126337.jpg|A pink variant of the so soft fakie FakePinkSoSoftPony.jpg|A 2nd fake So Soft Pony sealed in its packaging. its nose glows in the dark. SoSoftGlowingNose.jpg|The fake pink So Soft Pony's nose glowing as one of its functions. MyBuddyPonyIndividual.jpg|Another individually sealed My Buddy Pony toy. MyBuddyPonyBack.jpg|The back of the individually sealed My Buddy Pony toy(previous image)'s packaging Note the stolen Sunny Daze and "Pinkie Pie's Spooky Dream" artworks. CounterfeitG3.5.jpg|One of at least two counterfeit two-packs with the G3.5 era of design mould. CounterfeitG3.52.jpg|A 2nd 2-pack of G3.5-era ponies. MyLittlePegasusFake.jpg|A different 2-pack with Pinkie Pie on the box. PinkPegasusPonyFakie.jpg|A fakie Pegasus Pony with light-up wings, seemingly based around Decorating Pony Star Catcher. PonyandCarenFakie.jpg|A two-pack featuring a pony and a doll named Karen. PrincessClubPlushie.jpg|A counterfeit plush toy. FakieWhitePonyTrio.jpg|A set of three almost identical counterfeit ponies. FakePegasusPony.jpg|A fake pegasus pony playset. Note the pony's striking resemblence to Twirlerina. PonyandGirl.jpg|Another fake Pony and Girl playset. FakeMysteryPonyPlayset.jpg|A box with a mysterious dark red/purple pony on the front. FakePosableGreenPony.jpg|A green pony with posable legs that appears to be based on the 3rd release of Rainbow Swirl PonyCare2Pack.jpg|A pony and doll 2-pack from Pony Care. MyLittleHorseSoSoftPony.jpg|A box for a counterfeit So Soft Pony toy. PrettyPonySwollenHeadFake.jpg|A fakie with a "swollen head". WhitePonywithLightsSound.jpg|A white pony with G3 Scootaloo's Cutie Mark. Plushie and Accesories.jpg|A fake plush toy with a variety of fake accesories. FakeScooterPonySet.jpg|A fake Scooter Pony playset. SparkleFakies.jpg|Several fake ponies similar to the Divine Shine Ponies. MyLovelyPonySetof3.jpg|Three different counterfeit My Lovely Pony toys. MyLovelyPonyBack.jpg|The back of the packaging, showing what should be available. LovelyLittleHorseBackcardStory.jpg|The back of a different counterfeit product, attempting to mimic the backcard story desgin. FakeStickerBook.jpg|A counterfeit sticker book. MyPonySetFashionPony.jpg|A counterfeit Pretty Pony Fashions playset. FakePrettyPonyFashions.jpg|One of two different My Lively Pony figurines. (Note the 2nd one in the bottom-right corner.) FakieSNowEllPony.jpg|A counterfeit pony meant to resemble the original Snow'el. GoGirlzFakies.jpg|A trio of Go Girlz (there's a purple one sealed in its box) counterfeit ponies. MagicPonyFakie.jpg|A seailed Magic Pony fakie. MagicPonyBack.jpg|The back of the Magic Pony fakie's box showing the stolen clipart. PonystarFakie.jpg|A fakie under the logo dubbed Ponystar. PonyTailsCounterfeitPinkPonies.jpg|Two identical PonyTails ponies in different poses. Note what appears to be hasbro art of Rainbow Dash in the bottom-right corner. PonystarShyPose.jpg|A Ponystar figurine in the Shy Pose. PonyTailsShyPose.jpg|A PonyTails figurine in the Shy Pose. PonyTailsBack.jpg|The back of the Pony Tails packaging. Note the lack of any ponies resembling G3's design mold. PrettyPonySwollenHeadPink.jpg|One of two Pretty Pony "swollen-headed" ponies. PrettyPonySwollenHeadPurple.jpg|A 2nd Pretty Pony "swollen-headed" figurine. PrettyPony2Pack.jpg|A 2 pack featuring a look-a-like Twirlerina and a tiny doll. OrangeFakieSealed.jpg|An orange MLP fakie, complete with a nearly perfect G3 logo and packaging. FakeSnowElBackcard.jpg|The back of the orange pony's box showing an equally near-perfect replication of Snow'el's Backcard Story. MeiFangBlueHairedPony.jpg|One of at least two known Mei Fang counterfeit ponies. MeiFangPinkHairedPony.jpg|A variation of the Mei Fang counterfeit pony with blue hair. Photo 17-07-2019 14 20 08.jpg|A French fakie. The title says "small winged unicorn with accessories". Lily Lightly Fakie.jpg|A fakie version of Lily Lightly Heart Bright Fakie.jpg|A fakie version of Heart Bright knockoff unicorn with doll.jpg|A fake Rarity figure with a doll Category:Galleries